


Marloon

by roeskva



Series: Tok'ra Vignettes [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf/Lantash and Rosha/Jolinar goes to Marloon on a short vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marloon

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication. Pre-series (but you knew that), not long after Rosha/Jolinar returned from Netu.

Rosha put her head against Martouf's shoulder as they stood there, looking out over the largest of the seas of Marloon. She watched as the waves slowly rolled in. It was a pleasant day with almost no wind. The suns were shining and the water had taken on the very unusual, beautiful clear blue color it was so famous for.

Rosha sighed contently, feeling Jolinar share the feeling of peace. It was wonderful to be back. It had been almost two years since last they were here. Usually they would come here, together with Martouf and Lantash once a year, on the anniversary of the day they became mates.

However, last year she and Jolinar had been prisoners on Netu. Rosha shuddered at the memory and made an effort to push it aside. Jolinar sent soothing waves of warmth and love towards her, helping her to forget the experience - for now, at least. She felt herself relax again. Everything was back to normal again; everything was as it should be. She looked up at her mates and smiled, feeling her own and Jolinar's deep love for them.

Martouf smiled back and gave her shoulders a squeeze. He had noticed her silence before and was happy to see her smile. He and Lantash were still worried about their mates. Both Rosha and especially Jolinar had been more subdued and were harder to get to smile, ever since they had returned from Netu. Their recovery had been long and painful, but it seemed they were finally starting to become more like themselves again. Martouf was very happy they seemed to be enjoying the trip. This day had been terrible last year, without their mates. He sighed contentedly and looked out over the ocean - it was good to be back here. So very good to be walking here with Rosha and Jolinar.

They slowly began walking again, chatting a little about nothing in particular and looking at stones and shells as they went. Now and then they would pick up an especially pretty one. A few of those went into the large bag Martouf carried over his shoulder. They would always bring back a few to remember the day.

Eventually they reached the small tongue of land that was their destination. They walked through the soft sand to the rocks that stretched out into the water. They sat down on the largest one. It was big enough for both of them to sit there comfortable. It was flat on top and pleasantly warm. The water beside it was relatively deep on one side and very clear. They could look down at the sea bottom and watch colorful fish as they darted around the corals, sea grass, and sea anemones.

*Jolinar? You were right. It was a good idea to come here. I am sorry I considered breaking our tradition. I just felt...I have had difficulty being enthusiastic about anything after Netu. This place has always represented peace...love...everything that is wonderful in our lives. I feared to come here and not be able to find it again.*

*I understand completely. I had feared the same.* She embraced her host warmly. *Sometimes it is good to be proven wrong.*

*Very good.* Rosha smiled again, then gave control over to Jolinar. She immediately pulled Martouf closer and gave him a warm squeeze. They kissed. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Jolinar felt a subtle change and she knew Lantash had taken over control, to kiss his mates as well.

They spent several hours there, relaxing in the warmth and enjoying the faint breeze from the sea. Here everything was pleasant and peaceful - a nice break from their often dangerous lives as Tok'ra. They had brought food and warm, sweet tea, which they enjoyed. Seabirds detected the picnic and a few swooped down and snuck around, as closely as they dared. Jolinar laughed and started breaking off small pieces of bread which she threw at them.

"Careful, my beloved, or they will steal it all. Remember what happened 5 years ago?" Lantash smiled.

"Indeed." She giggled. "A seagull flew past and snatched your entire sandwich! I can still remember your expression. It was priceless!"  
   
They stayed there until sunset, kissing and laughing. Everything was just as wonderful as it had been the other years, and they were all a little sad when they had to return to the planet where their base was, and to their normal life.

Even Tok'ra need a day off from time to time.


End file.
